1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for receiving a data carrier. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a data carrier set that, along with the device, contains an expanding rivet in which the device can be arranged. The data carrier set can be fixed in an object, in particular in an engine block.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not always possible in production processes to use a workpiece carrier. If information is to be carried along directly to an object nevertheless, such as to an engine block for example, then it is imperative to be able to fix a data carrier, which enables a wireless information transfer, to the object in an uncomplicated manner and then be able to detach it again. This can be achieved by means of a data carrier screw. A data carrier screw consists of a receiving body, in which the data carrier is arranged, and a screw shaft, which can be screwed into a thread in the engine block. In order to provide this thread, a conical bore has to be drilled into the engine block and then a thread has to be produced by means of thread cutting. The subsequent screwing-in process usually takes place by using a pneumatic impact screwdriver.